


Комплементарность

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019





	Комплементарность

Энтрапта скользит пальцами по выступающим позвонкам Хордака, пересчитывает – на двадцать пятом он чуть заметно откидывает голову и прикрывает глаза.

Не то чтобы Энтрапта была заинтересована в исследовании живых тел. Собственное она, конечно, когда-то давно изучала, но ей быстро надоело – слишком хрупкий объект для экспериментов, слишком схожие реакции на раздражители. Технологии, в отличие от живого, предлагают невообразимо широкое поле для деятельности – раньше Хордак и был ей любопытен именно за счёт невиданного слияния машины и органики, дополняющих друг друга. Не будь машины, Хордак был бы слишком слаб и уязвим, не будь органики… Машина не может быть другом, не может быть партнёром, Энтрапта давно уже выяснила, что настоящего разума не бывает даже у самых удачных роботов.

Поэтому хорошо, что Хордак именно такой. Живой. И хрупкий. И реакции на раздражители у него тоже одинаковые, пусть и отличаются от реакций самой Энтрапты, и с ним она позволяет себе куда меньше вольностей, чем когда-то – с собой, потому что нечаянно причинить ему вред и боль совершенно не хочется. Только скучнее от этого не становится, напротив.

У Хордака учащены дыхание и пульс, у Энтрапты – тоже, и логично следующие из ситуации физиологические реакции дополняются недавно открытой для неё эмоцией. Энтрапта могла бы сравнить её с трепетом и восторгом нового изобретения, только эта эмоция… другая. Не гаснет со временем. Разгорается. Тянет прикасаться – кожа к коже, а ведь Энтрапта привыкла взаимодействовать с миром посредством гибких волос или через толстую ткань перчаток. Слишком ценный инструмент – руки, если их повредить, это скажется на дальнейшей деятельности. Но в такой момент, как сейчас, это не важно, важно другое. Кончики пальцев – одна из зон человеческого тела, в которых больше всего нервных окончаний, их будоражит контраст гладкого холодного металла и тёплой шершавой кожи Хордака.

Губы и язык тоже богаты нервными окончаниями. Энтрапта склоняется ближе к лицу Хордака, тот подаётся ей навстречу – траектории не совпадают, она случайно лижет его щёку, а он бы точно заехал носом ей в глаз, если бы у него имелся нос. Энтрапта смеётся, Хордак мягко притягивает её к себе за затылок и целует – на сей раз правильно, жарко и бережно. Энтрапта могла бы попросить его не обращаться с ней как с редким артефактом из ломкого материала, но не просит – это, верно, был бы уже другой Хордак, не тот, кого она знает, а другой ей не нужен.

С каждым разом, замечает Энтрапта, от поцелуев всё невозможнее становится оторваться – они оба набираются опыта, узнают друг друга лучше, учатся вызывать ещё более приятные ощущения, чем прежде. Энтрапта прижимается к нему всем телом, спускается рукой всё ниже и ниже, Хордак вздрагивает, и её губ касается глубокий вибрирующий стон. Хордак дивно хорош на ощупь – везде, целиком, с острыми костями, выступающими венами и металлическими портами для подсоединения экзоскелета. Энтрапта льнёт к нему теснее, сползает губами к уху, облизывает – ухо шевелится, у него подвижные хрящи, как у животных или у эфирийских людей с анимальными чертами. Лёгкими до мурашек касаниями Хордак обводит её плечи, спину и ниже – Энтрапта поражается каждый раз, какими осторожными могут быть эти руки, способные пробить листовое железо, и как их прикосновения запускают по её коже почти что электрический ток. Одна из его ладоней проскальзывает между их телами, и настаёт черёд Энтрапты сладко содрогнуться, подстроиться под движения пальцев, крепко обвить ногами бедро Хордака. Её волосы начинают выходить из-под контроля: пряди дёргаются, скручиваются в тугие узлы, пытаются обернуться вокруг них обоих коконом. Они не стесняют движений, ей это нравится, но нравится ли Хордаку?

Его свободная рука невесомо и приятно царапает когтями кожу головы, там, где волосы у корней неподвижны, с его губ с придыханием слетает невольное «да», и он тут же отворачивается в смущении. Результат положительный. Хордак ещё не привык выражать то, что чувствует, словами, но это совсем не страшно.

Когда очередная волна ощущений проходит сквозь всё её существо, Энтрапта прячет лицо на груди Хордака, блаженно улыбаясь. Они – переплетение конечностей, волос и искрящих экстатических эмоций, они – единение, дополнение, комплементарность, они – нечто правильное и целое, совершенство из двух несовершенств.

И это прекрасно.


End file.
